


no words, just angst

by Acadjonne



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Data Greeting, Gen, Scala ad Caelum (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acadjonne/pseuds/Acadjonne
Summary: Sora and Riku, in Scala, fighting Xehanort.
Kudos: 8





	no words, just angst

**Author's Note:**

> all photos herein were created by myself using kingdom hearts 3 remind's data greeting feature.


End file.
